


The Bet

by Thatenbywithweirdhair



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, BDSM, Bisexual Jake Peralta, Crush, Cute?, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Fluff, Kink, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Praise Kink, Punishment, Smut, Sub Jake Peralta, Submissive, bdsm relationship, brooklyn 99 - Freeform, dom ray holt, jake peralta - Freeform, ray Holt - Freeform, workplace bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatenbywithweirdhair/pseuds/Thatenbywithweirdhair
Summary: Jake Peralta has developed a crush lately. One that’s maybe less than idealNo Kevin/Amy in this universe (in a relationship)
Relationships: Ray Holt & Jake Peralta, Ray Holt/Jake Peralta
Kudos: 82





	1. A new case

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a long long time since I’ve been on here. Just liking this pairing right now

Jake Peralta heard the all too common bellowing of his captain. ‘My office. Now.’  
Peralta was nervous, in an unfamiliar way. Still, with after a failed attempt at talking to Gina on the way, Jake entered holts office. He was sat with his head in his hands, before he looked up disapprovingly  
‘Peralta, what will I have to do to get through to you’  
‘A new case?’ Peralta sighed  
This case had been bothering him. All paperwork, no bad guys, just boring police work. Jake wanted more, the captain had been giving him all the worst cases lately  
‘Or maybe I’ll have to assign you to desk duty so you can learn what real boredom feels like’  
Jake knew he wasn’t winning this fight, but he still dared to throw the file down carelessly.  
The Captain swallowed, and something switched in his face. He went cold. Not that Holt was a ray of warmth, but this was deadly. ‘Peralta,’ he said quietly ‘if you mess this up one more time, if I have to tell the commissioner to give you a second chance one more time.‘  
The captain rose so Jake had to look up at him ‘I will personally make sure you are shown how a good boy behaves’  
Jakes mouth could do nothing but drop, his captain would never say that. His eyes widened and he couldn’t even start to nervous ramble. ‘Dismissed’ Holt announced  
‘But captain-‘ Jake began to interrupt ‘dismissed’ The captain reaffirmed

As Jake walked out of the room the captain noted that that case file he so desperately hated was very close to the detectives person, mixed with the bright scarlet colour he turned, the captain would almost wonder if Peralta was trying to hide something.

Jake wondered how quickly he could get to the bathroom, but none of those thoughts clouded the blaring sirens in his head ‘You’re attracted to Holt’  
After Charles had bombarded him with over 40 pictures of Nikolaj Jake saw a clearing and took it. 

No poopers, great. He splashed his face with cold water and looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn’t deny it, he was a detective and there was some very strong physical evidence. Holt had made him very hot and bothered. His brain then scattered, the nervous rambles began to come. ‘I could leave the 99? That’s stupid. I could branch off and become a solo cop and kill 7 serial killers single handedly? I’ll keep that one as a backup’  
He knew he couldn’t stay too long, the likelihood of Hitchcock or Scully coming in was rising, and Jake did not want to be there for that.


	2. Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holt and Jake discuss a quiet side bet for this years heist

Things were almost normal. Jake hadn’t had any more mistimed erections and Holt was his usual stoic self.  
Until Jake was summoned by Gina into holts office. Well, yelled at across the room by Gina to go in ‘about some police thing’  
‘Captain! Looking as joyous as ever!’ Jake exclaimed, he knew he wouldn’t get a response but he wasn’t giving up until he did ‘take a seat detective Peralta’ Holt said passively, eyes still intently on his paperwork. He signed the document and looked up. ‘Do you know the date?’ Holt asked ‘well today was the day that 3000 years ago Cheetos were invented’ Jake guessed  
‘Today is October the 29th’ Holt sighed, skipping over the Cheetos to Jakes dismay.  
‘In two days is the 4th Halloween heist.’   
As if Jake didn’t know. He’d been planning for months. They had one win each, and Jake was determined to become the second time champion.   
‘I have a proposed bet. Just for us.’ Holt said passively, he knew the detective couldn’t resist a challenge so he didn’t wait for an answer   
‘If I win the heist, you will join me at my home, and you will be a butler.’  
Jakes eyes widened, that was unexpected  
‘And if I win?’ Jake queried   
‘I will watch 3 action films of your choosing.’   
Jake was in. He’d been trying to get Holt to watch die hard since he came to the precinct.  
They shook on it, and after Holt rejected his follow up fist bump, Jake left.

His plan this year was perfect, Jake would work with Charles and Rosa, but not steal the championship belt until the end of the night. Then, he had a way into every nook and cranny of the precinct. The belt was his.

Holt had the perfect plan. Gina and Amy were ready, all they had to do was walk across the bullpen. 

The heist ended with Jake handcuffed behind his back, the captain explaining his strategy.   
‘And all you had to do was not ask Amy why she was wearing a bright colour, and your plan would have worked flawlessly.’ Holt proudly finished his plan in the way he intended to. ‘I believe you have something to tell me’   
Jake waited for the rest of the precinct to show up so Holt could gloat.   
‘Are you not going to wait for the squad?’   
Holts blank expression told Peralta no   
‘You are-‘ he began before Holt stopped him  
‘Look at me in the eyes, and tell me’  
Jake stared into his eyes   
‘You are an amazing police captain slash genius’ Peralta was a man of his word, although it was hard not to say it mockingly   
‘In your desk draw is a bag, I had to move your rotting cupcake to fit it in-‘ Holt began. Goddamit. Jake wanted that cupcake. ‘In it is your clothes, instructions and rules for my home tomorrow evening. Don’t be late.’ Holt began to walk towards the door   
‘Aren’t you going to let me go?’ Jake whined  
The captain looked back ‘no, you look pretty when you’ve lost’ he chuckled and walked out. Jakes mind ran at a mile a minute, trying to decipher what the hell just happened.  
One thing was for sure. His hands certainly didn’t want to be behind his back, as a growing ache in his front because the centre of his attention. Holt watched from one of the many cameras set up for the heist.  
His hunch was right   
Peralta was submissive.


	3. A party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally get smutty after Jake waits on Holt at a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Things are getting saucy this chapter, just wanna say that I’m not a super experienced writer and this is just me having fun, I hope no one minds the out of characterness too much

After a long time ‘undoing the handcuffs’ Jake came out to the bullpen. He picked up the bag from his desk and headed home. He put the bag down and stared at it. He was terrified, but eager to see what was inside.   
On the top was an envelope, labelled Jake, which he decided to read once he’d looked through the rest.  
A simple shirt and jacket, elegant and classy. Jake hated it. Some trousers, pressed and folded so immaculately he wasn’t quite convinced a robot hadn’t done it.   
The final touch was a tie, slim and blue.  
The ensemble wasn’t ideal, he knew how uncomfortable and fitted it would be.   
He opened the envelope to find a letter, handwritten

‘Jacob,  
Here are your instructions. They are not suggestions. There will be consequences if you take them as such.   
Arrive at my house 7pm sharp, dressed and ready. Your hair will be washed, your tie will be a single Windsor knot and your shirt will be tucked.  
I am hosting a wine tasing evening, and you will be the perfect butler.  
You will only speak when spoken directly to.  
Movies are off the list of topics.   
Serve from the left and clear from the right.   
Every single glass will be cleaned and polished as you go along, so by the end of the night there will not be a dirty glass in my house.  
As a butler you are an object, you are not part of my evening nor of my conversations, once you have done your job you leave for the kitchen and only come back when summoned.   
These rules are to be followed to the letter.  
Captain Raymond Holt’

Jake read the letter a few times over to make sure he didn’t miss anything. His heart pounded in his chest, and although the outfit wasn’t one he wanted to wear, the temptation to put it on was growing. He wasn’t sure why, until it dawned on him. I want to do this. He panicked and turned away, throwing the letter down and taking a breath. He couldn’t want to do this, this was his idea of hell. And yet 7pm couldn’t come soon enough. 

The captains house was grand, grander than any house he had seen. His hands were shaking, so he held them behind his back in the feeble hope Holt wouldn’t notice.   
As he was going to knock, the door swung open and there he was. He was dressed smartly, and looked amazing. The captain looked him over up and down, and once more for good measure. ‘Your dress is adequate.’ And with that he let Jake walk in. The house was muted, with old paintings and other objects lining the walls, none of which Jake even remotely recognised. Raymond asked Jake to repeat his list of rules, and to his surprise Jake repeated them word perfect. ‘Good. Then you may just survive tonight.’   
Jakes throat tightened, he knew he had to try. He hated it, he wanted to bring up Taken at the first moment possible, smash the glasses and spill wine over someone. But the tone of his captain had shaken him, and he knew he had to try

After a brief introduction to the guests, in which he had to try and not make a joke about someone called Vincent. Vincent!  
The evening passed quicker than anticipated, despite the constant talk of tannins, whatever that was.  
What he saw the the party he spent looking at his captain. Work Holt was stoic, unmoving. Not that he was exactly a party animal, but his manner was easier, a light chuckle here and there, his voice was softer and although his speech was still matter of fact, a slight warmth was behind it. Jake was bewitched. He never knew the captain like this, at work he was Raymond Holt. These thoughts continued as he served, to his downfall. After putting down the glass in front of Holt, he knocked it on his way, the white tablecloth turning red. Jake gulped, where was his time machine! Maybe if he wished really hard, he blinked and still was a table full of people staring at him. He couldn’t bring himself to look at his captain. ‘Jacob please remove the tablecloth, and be more careful.’   
Jake was surprised, that wasn’t the reaction he was expecting  
After he had cleared the glasses and taken the tablecloth, he finally snuck a look at Holt. He caught Jakes gaze, and his eyes said one thing. You’re going to regret that. 

Jake went back to the kitchen, shaken. What was Holt going to do to him? Never give him another good case? Dangle him off a building? Give him to gangsters?   
Even Jake knew his thoughts were leaning a touch towards the unrealistic side. The guests were almost ready to go, all he had to do was fetch the coats. After an awkward moment of seeing the wine had spilt on the the shirt of Vincent, the house was finally empty. Now what?

‘Peralta’ barked Holt  
He turned around to face his fate, and the sight that greeted him was not one he would’ve expected. Handcuffs. The captain was holding handcuffs  
‘Follow me’  
Jake didn’t take it as a request. Holt led him back into the dining room, and Jake waited to see his fate.   
‘Stand here and close your eyes’ Holt pointed to the fireplace. Maybe Jakes ideas weren’t too outlandish. He wanted to speak, to ask what was happening but he didn’t feel it was the right time. Jake obeyed, shakily breathing. He felt the metal grasp his wrist, and his hands were cuffed behind his back to a beam.   
‘I want you to look at me.’   
Jake opened his eyes and looked at his captain. He was scared, no doubt, but holts expression was one he’d never seen. It almost looked playful.   
‘There was a camera in the filing room.’ Holt announced  
Jakes pale complexion turned red, bright red. He wanted to look away, but he was following his instructions for once. Holt had seen him.   
‘I want you to tell me why.’  
‘Why?’ Jake stammered  
‘Why you were so desperately aroused that day.’  
Jakes jaw could’ve hit the floor   
‘What was it?’ Holt repeated, and his tone made it clear he wasn’t asking again   
‘I was nervous, it was random!’ Jake began to ramble and before he knew it his captain was a step closer, closer then they had ever been. His hand reached to tilt Jakes head up, so he had to look straight into his eyes.   
‘You’re an intimidating person, I lean submissive, you called me a good boy, it made me feel weak and-‘ Jake said, his tendency to ramble beginning to kick in   
‘I wanted you to stay, I wanted you, I wanted you to-‘ he stopped before he said too much.   
‘I know’ was Holts simple reply  
And with that, he stepped back and uncuffed Jake  
‘I’d like you to be my butler again.’  
Jake nodded, he wasn’t sure if he could speak if it would save his life.   
‘Tomorrow, 8pm.’   
And with that, the front door shut and Jake was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope anyone reading this is enjoying it? I know it’s not super cannon but I just think these two are so sub Dom and yeah. I hope you enjoy


	4. Die hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting SPICY

After an incredibly awkward day of trying to avoid eye contact with Holt, he finally got home.  
He wondered if he should wear the same outfit, ‘I mean he asked me to wear it yesterday and now I should-‘ he was nervous rambling. The previous night had only confirmed how he felt about Holt. As he got dressed the excitement began to grow, and suddenly he couldn’t get out the door soon enough.

Jake felt a flash of fear as he saw the house, but he was pushing it down. He knocked and the door opened to Ray, wearing what seemed far more casual than the day before.   
It almost took Holt by surprise that he came, he wasn’t sure what Jake felt.  
‘Come inside’   
He headed to the lounge and Jake followed. He’d never been in this room before, but it was still very Holt.   
Holt sat down on the sofa, and Jake went for the single chair but a cough from holt said otherwise.  
There was light classical music coming from another room, so the silence felt okay.   
‘Why did you come?’ Holt asked  
Jake thought for a moment   
‘Because I wanted to see you again. Outside of work, I mean.’  
There was a pause before holt answered. He took a deep breath   
‘Peralta, did you come because you wanted me to do more to you?’   
‘Yes’ the words came out of his mouth before he knew it  
Holt swallowed, and looked at Jake ‘Your safeword is-‘  
‘Die hard.’ Jake interrupted  
‘Die hard.’ Holt sighed  
‘I want you to change. There’s an outfit waiting upstairs, first room on the left.’  
Jake didn’t hesitate

Holt wondered what he was doing for a moment. Jake was his detective, one of his best.  
He had already decided this, it was okay if Jake is comfortable. The second it got in the way of their jobs it was over.   
After pouring them both a drink for when he came down, he heard Jake go to step and then hesitate  
Holt’s eyes flicked up to see him, and he looked as good as Holt imagined  
Jake liked the outfit, it was comfortable, just a shirt and a pair of shorts. Maybe the shorts could’ve been a bit looser.

Holt wasted no time. He had Peralta here and he was not feeling patient.   
It only took a swift moment for Jake to be over the captains knee.   
Jake grunted slightly as he got slammed into a pillow, so it look him by surprise when he felt a swift smack to his ass   
He almost wanted to cry out, but he wasn’t not enjoying it.  
He felt the captains hands in his hair and his head being pulled back ‘count with me. How many?’   
Jake hadn’t done anything like this before, so he aimed low   
‘5?’   
The second strike hit him and he bit back a moan.  
‘2’  
‘Good, you’re doing so good’  
The next two came fast  
‘3,4’  
Holt felt Jake harden in his lap, and he realised why. Praise.  
‘You’re so good’   
He didn’t need the hit to moan that time  
The last hit was the hardest, and it stung  
The pain took a moment to register as feeling good, but when it started feeling good it didn’t stop  
As he sat up, something dawned on him.   
‘Captain I haven’t been with a man before.’ he realised he needed this to go slow   
‘I understand. The second you are uncomfortable you tell me, ok?’  
Jake nodded, and Holt started leading him upstairs. 

Holts bedroom was beautiful, but modest. It wasn’t flashy, but it was nice.  
‘Undress’   
Jake wasn’t self conscious, but he paused before deciding to go along  
He tried to undo his shirt but his hands were shaking too wildly to unbutton anything.  
Holt kindly stepped in, and before Jake knew it he was being undressed by his captain. He was slower than Jake anticipated, kissing Jakes neck while he slid the shirt off.  
Holt stepped back, Jake was a handsome man. He was fit but not muscly, and holt loved it.  
Jake gave a slight nod so holt knew he could continue, and as holt touched his crotch to unbutton his shorts, a groan escaped his lips. He’d been waiting for this for the past few days, and maybe even longer. Jake could’ve sworn he heard a chuckle from holt, as the shorts dropped and he was exposed. Holt hadn’t included underwear, so Jake didn’t wear any. He was hard, very hard.

After a long look at his naked detective, Holt began to work. His hand grasped Jakes throat, firmly and put him down on the bed.  
Jakes arousal was only growing, and it began to take over   
‘please’ Jake gasped  
‘Please?’ Holt teased  
‘Fuck, just please touch me’  
He didn’t need to ask twice  
Holts hand wrapped around Jakes hard dick, and he started slowly. His other hand migrated from Jakes neck to his hair, and the speed got fasted  
Jake groaned, he had no idea he could feel this good  
‘You’re a good boy, you’re doing so well for me’  
Holts praise coupled with the ever increasing speed that he was stroking, Jake almost felt dizzy with pleasure   
‘Fuck’ he moaned, losing all control  
‘Would my good boy like to’ Holt teased   
‘Yes!’ Jake interrupted, he was so close   
‘Wait’ holts instruction was accompanied by a sharp tug of his hair  
‘Please, pretty please’ Jake whined  
‘Wait’  
Jake wanted to cum, he wanted to feel the ecstasy of his captain   
‘Now’ Holt whispered into his ear   
‘Good boy, cum’  
Jake shivered slightly before his pleasure crashed down on him, a loud moan escaping him as he came, and his whole body relaxed. He hadn’t felt anything like this before   
He looked to his captain who had a smile in his eyes.   
‘Peralta’   
‘Yes’ Jake replied sleepily   
‘Would you like to come over again?’   
A smile crept onto Jakes face  
‘It would be my pleasure’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is probably gonna get more hardcore as chapters go on, and I think the next few chapters are going to be Jake exploring his kinks. If anyone has any suggestions or ideas, go for it


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting hawt

If there was one place Jake never expected to wake up, it was next to Holt. Naked.  
Holts face looked softer as he slept, the usual tension was gone and he looked peaceful.  
Sneaking out seemed rude, so he decided to stay. Maybe he could have 5 more minutes  
The alarm woke them both, Holt more successfully while Jake groaned  
‘Snooze’  
‘We’ve got work’ Holt sighed  
For once, his tone wasn’t condescending, or harsh. Jake liked it.  
‘Work it is’  
‘Jake, we need to talk’ Holt pinched his brows as his tone snapped back to normal  
‘Oh’ Jake knew that was never a good phrase  
‘We need to keep this away from work, ok? I refuse to lose my position because we’re’  
‘Smooshing booties?’  
‘Yes Jake. Smooshing booties’  
Jake mimed zipping his mouth and throwing the key  
‘Thank you’

Jakes day at work was preoccupied with thoughts of Holt.  
‘Jake’ Rosa snapped  
‘Uh, yeah?’  
‘Why weren’t you listening’  
In reality, Jake was having some very in depth daydreams  
‘Case, I don’t know how to solve’  
‘Yeah. Sure.’ Rosa didn’t have to roll her eyes, her tone did it for her  
‘Bye Rosa’ he shouted after her  
Hopefully he hadn’t missed anything important 

The day was uneventful, scully managed to somehow drop a whole pot of pasta on the floor and scoop it up to eat, Amy had organised her files by digits, highest to lowest and Charles managed to make a gross comment about a cheese grater. A normal day in the 99.

Holt hadn’t come out of his office, so Jake decided to not go in. Best to keep it separate, like they said.  
Until his door slammed open and his voice boomed ‘detective Peralta, now’  
His fear overtook his excitement, holt sounded angry. Really angry.  
‘Hi Captain’  
He shut the door behind him and waited.  
And waited. Holt was studying something on his screen, and it took a few long moments before he finally addressed Jakes presence  
‘Sit down’  
‘Is everything okay?’ Jake questioned  
‘Everything is fine Peralta. You’re not in trouble’  
‘Then why did you yell?’  
‘Believability’  
Jake couldn’t argue with that  
‘Then what did you call me in for?’  
‘Your personal email has a form that needs completing, I need it in by the end of the day’  
Jake nodded, nothing out of the ordinary.

The form was definitely not for completion at work. But he said the end of the day, so he excused himself to fill It out on his own  
‘Dear Jake,  
This form is to be completed truthfully and quickly’  
An list of kinks followed, with a rating from 1-10 beneath each one.  
Jake couldn’t say he wasn’t thrilled, he feared the captain would stop whatever this is  
But from the looks of it, he had no intention of stopping 

Holts phone buzzed and Jake had replied. Very eager. Holt wasn’t surprised by some of his interests  
Calling him daddy  
Praise  
Spanking  
Biting  
Edging  
Choking  
Knife and gun play  
Restraint

Some were more surprising  
Public play  
Humiliation  
Pet play  
Gags  
Holt chuckled, he’d wanted to gag Peralta for a long time, But this wasn’t quite the expectation of how.  
Only one box wasn’t filled in  
Anal  
The truth was, Jake was scared. He hadn’t ever tried it and he wasn’t sure how it would feel  
Holt guessed this was the case, and he decided that discussion would be had another day.  
Another email notification dinged, and it was from Jake  
‘8?’  
‘Dear Jake,  
8pm it is  
Yours sincerely  
Holt’

8pm couldn’t have come quicker for either of them, the night before had given them a taste, and they both wanted more  
Once Jake was inside he was shoved to his knees and his hair was yanked upwards to face Holt. A smile crept across holts face, and it was cold and cruel. Jakes eyes widened, Holt had never looked like he wanted to hurt him before. But he did now  
A slap across the face made him gasp, and it hurt.  
‘Captain I-‘  
‘I’m not your captain. I’m your daddy and you won’t speak unless I tell you.’  
Jake melted, his mind stopped working and all he could think of was the man towering over him  
‘Follow me’  
Jake began to get up but a strong hand stopped him  
‘I didn’t say to get up either’ holts tone made it clear it was a threat  
Jake crawled, his head low as to not anger him  
What greeted Jake was the dining room table, lined completely with tools.  
They ranged from paddles and whips to knives to things Jake didn’t even know what they could be.  
As Jake stared at the table, a blindfold was put on him from behind. Disorientated, he was bent over the chair before he knew it  
‘I need you to pick 3 numbers between 1 and 20’  
Jake stammered  
‘Quickly, or I will be choosing for you’  
‘5, 13 and 19 daddy’ were the first three that came into his mind  
A sharp sting hit the backs of his thighs, making him jump  
Another hit, in the same place  
‘Ah!’ Jake exclaimed, trying to muffle it with a pillow  
‘Did I say you could speak?’  
3 more came across his ass rapidly, but he bit his tongue 

His hair was once again pulled up, and the cool metal of a blade crossed his neck  
Jake could feel daddy’s bulge pressing into him from behind  
‘Do you trust me?’ Whispered Holt  
Jake was terrified, but he did  
‘I trust you’  
‘Good’  
The blade trailed down his back over his shirt, before a slice upwards removed it for him.  
Holt was precise, he knew he wouldn’t cut Jake  
Jake heard the knife clatter down, and the warmth of Holts kiss on his neck, a love bite was tempting, but it was too conspicuous. On his neck anyway

The third tool was Holts favourite, a simple candle. Jake shivered as he heard a match being struck. He knew holt wouldn’t do anything to hurt him, right?  
‘I need you to go on all fours. You’re doing well.’  
The first drip on Jakes back made him jump, but it was pleasant. It was warm, it hurt for a moment but it soon dissipated. The back of his neck was more sensitive, and his body was feeling hotter by the second. 

Holt was getting impatient, as much as he enjoyed toying with Peralta, it was time to put him to good use.  
The world was too bright for a moment when the blindfold was taken off, but when his vision focused he saw something far better than he ever imagined. Holt was sat, naked. Fully naked. Jake didn’t know someone could look regal while naked, but he did.  
‘I want you to come and give me a gift.’  
Jake wasn’t quite sure what he meant  
‘Let me put that talkative little mouth to good use’  
He hadn’t done this before, but how hard could it be?  
His tongue ran from the base of his shaft to the tip, and back down again  
‘Don’t play with me Peralta’ Holt ordered  
Jake must’ve hesitated a second too long, and before he knew it holt was pushing his head down, Jake gagged but he stayed where he was, and holt started to bob his head up and down  
It was harder than Jake thought, he needed to take breaks to breathe but he was getting his rhythm, his tongue flicked over the Captains head, which caused him to groan.  
‘Am I doing well daddy?’ Peralta questioned  
‘You are’ Holt said ‘now get back to it’  
Jake slowly began to take more and more of Holt, and although he was desperate to finish himself, But he was taking so much pleasure from hearing holts soft moans and knowing he caused them that he didn’t care.

‘Jake’ holt panted ‘I’m close’  
Jakes head got pushed down once more, and as holts hips bucked further into Jakes throat, he felt the cum coating his throat.  
‘Swallow’  
It wasn’t an easy task for Jake, the salt and warmth wasn’t pleasant, but he followed his orders and forced it down  
‘You did so well’  
‘Thank you daddy’  
‘Now let’s go upstairs, daddy knows you’re not finished’  
And as Jake followed, he realised he’d never been so happy to lose a bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this chapter is way more spicy and it was fun! I’ll keep going, but I’m also going to do a non smut chapter every now and then. I’m also gonna get a spellchecker, because I type very fast and it tends to be bad, so hopefully there will be no typos from now on
> 
> Disclaimer  
> All of my writings are assumed that aftercare follows. Some fics may have it written and some may not, but I only believe in safe, sane and consensual play.


	6. When did you know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to write a more fluffy chapter so this is wholesome and nice

‘Holt?’ Jake asked as they laid in bed  
‘When did you know you liked men?’ Jake was curious, his own bisexuality had only become clear to Jake recently  
‘I just knew. Females never interested me.’ Holt turned to face Jake  
‘When did you know?’  
‘I always knew men were handsome but I thought it was admiration’  
‘It is never admiration’ holt chuckled  
‘I like your laugh, I wish I heard it more’  
‘I wish so too.’ Holt sighed  
‘Why don’t you?’  
‘I’m afraid.’  
Jake never thought he’d hear Ray say that  
‘Of what? You’re the best captain I know, you’re the best cop I know, the best person I know’  
‘I was a black and gay cop. If I did not get everything right, no one would have taken me seriously. So I focused on my work. I never wanted to be close to anyone.’  
Jake sighed, it was sad.  
‘Until you’  
Jake was taken aback  
‘You changed me Jake. I was a good cop before I met you, but you taught me that I need to work with people, and that talking isn’t a weakness.’  
‘I annoyed you into being nice?’  
‘Yes.’  
Jake laughed a little  
‘You changed me too. I never realised how valuable being serious was. I mean, I’m still never serious but at least I can be’  
‘My seriousness has ruined as many cases as it has solved them, and you’re the same.’  
‘I suppose so’  
The smile they exchanged was warm and genuine  
‘Now go to sleep’  
‘Of course captain’  
‘Call me Ray’  
‘Goodnight ray’  
‘Goodnight Jake’

Halfway through work Rosa pulled Jake to the side.  
‘I have a problem. I’m telling you and no one else, if anyone else even suspects it I’m going to’  
‘Snap my spine?’  
‘With my bike’  
As the door shut Rosa sighed  
‘I can’t believe I’m telling you this.’  
Jake couldn’t either, he would struggle to name 3 facts about Diaz  
‘Me and Gina are hooking up.’  
Jake couldn’t mask his shock  
‘Gina? As in Gina? Gina Gina?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘Huh’  
‘I’m not sure what to do. She’s hot and almost as violent as me when given the chance’  
Jake wanted to question but decided if he wanted his spine intact he should stay quiet  
‘But I work with her. It’s weird’  
‘I know the feeling’ Jake said before he realised  
‘Wait what? You and Amy? You and terry? You and Hitchcock?’  
‘I can’t tell you.’  
‘So it’s Holt?’  
Goddam Diaz, being a detective  
Jakes silence said it all  
‘Ok then. We never tell anyone and we never talk about it again, sound good?’  
‘Sounds great.’ Jake grumbled  
And with that, they left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a disclaimer, I support Black Lives Matter. As a fictional show about fictional police, I enjoy Brooklyn 99.   
> I stand with POC, and I stand against the police


	7. Update

Hi all, I don’t really have any direction to go with this story so it will likely not be continued, however A matter of time will still be updated!  
Thank you for all the kudos I received!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I was going to start more smutty than this but I hope you enjoyed. Next is Halloween, and a very sore loser
> 
> Disclaimer  
> All of my writings are assumed that aftercare follows. Some fics may have it written and some may not, but I only believe in safe, sane and consensual play.


End file.
